Corpse Party :: Forgotten
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: A veteran of Heavenly Host cannot stand a world without his dear sister, so much so that his brain cracks under the sorrow. Now, in his deranged state, he wishes to return to Heavenly Host, but he cannot complete the charm by himself. So, he does the unthinkable without hesitation; leads his friends into a hell that none should have to endure. All characters are OCs.


This is a prologue for you (and us) to get to know characters that will be used in a large, own Corpse Party story project. We do own the characters, but not Heavenly Host, Sachiko, etc. Also, as this is just a look at the characters, the story is not anywhere near being finished, so the actual story will not be started until much later.

Me : Imana Kiriko - Sonohara Kito - Setsuki Ritsu - Sengoku Hiroi - Yamada Ihara

My friend : Saito Kenji - Yoshida Chiyo - Suzuki Yumiko - Nagata Hikari

You can see art of these characters and extra information on them on my deviantart account.

* * *

"Oof!"  
"Hey, watch it!"  
"Ack! What the-"

**"Sorry, coming through,"** said a boy insincerely as he weaved through the crowds, flying across the floor on his skateboard. Under his arm was a small box of supplies for his classes Culture Festival. He was running a little late, so he guessed no one would mind him using a little speed boost. He pushed his foot against linoleum floor, launching himself across the hall. He skidded to a halt, kicking the board up into his free hand and walking into the 2-1 classroom. **"Brought the stuff,"**he said as he entered, placing the box on one of the desks.

**"Well, finally! What took you so long, Ihara? We only have a few hours to fix this place up!"**complained a girl with reddish hair held up in a ponytail. She skipped over, diving her hands into the box and pulling out a few decorations. She seemed satisfied, picking up the entire box and taking it over to the other students.

**"It's alright. A few minutes off won't hurt us, especially if we work diligently like we always have," **another boy with soft black hair said with a smile. This was class representative, Sonohara Kito, who was well liked and trusted. Everyone made a sound of agreement at his claim, happy to follow his judgments.

A girl with bright, clear blue eyes and a side light brown pony tail was easily encouraged by the class representative's words. She took one of the streamers, pushing a desk against the wall so she could reach over the chalkboard to put the streamer up. The desk felt a little weird to stand on, but she knew it wouldn't break under her weight or anything. Her own balance was refined thanks to her Kendo practice, so she cheerfully began to clip the streamers up.

**"Need anything else?" **Ihara asked, twisting the lollipop that was in his mouth. He hoped the answer was no, but at the same time, it was nice to have an excuse to leave school and ride a little around town. Though, he couldn't waste time like before, since some students were probably agitated with his tardiness.

**"Mmm... I think we're good on most things... Do we have all of the cooking supplies, Yoshida?"** Kito asked with a tilt of his head. Since they were running a restaurant this year, they needed to make sure they had plenty of supplies.

Chiyo crouched down, getting off the desk and cast a quick glance to make sure that the decoration wasn't crooked. She looked over to Kito with a bright smile. **"Apparently we need some more fish and seaweed. Also, we need some more plates, bowels, that type of stuff,"** she reported.

**"Mm, is that so?"** Kito asked with a smile, then looked over to Ihara. **"Alright, I guess you can get those things, instead of work on decorations. Take multiple trips, if you need to..,"** he told him, then grabbed a pencil and a small piece of notebook paper, scribbling down the items they needed. **"Ah, so... fish, seaweed, plates, bowls, and a few packs of chopsticks... How about 5 packs of 20? That should do it... and if we start to run low, we can just send you to get more,"**he explained as he wrote, tearing the piece from it's binding and, along with it, grabbing some money they had raised for the festival. Ihara came forward and took both things, nodding.

**"Gotcha... I'll be back... soonish,"** Ihara replied with a low, uninterested tone, while not placing a time limit on himself. He went out of the classroom and slung his skateboard back onto the ground, quickly stepping on it and shoving off from the floor to gain the speed he loved.

**"He better not take too long,"** Chiyo pouted slightly as she watched Ihara disappear. **"You'd think he'd be so quick, but I guess he'll do whatever it takes so he can ride around on that board longer,"** she sighed. She didn't doubt that he took longer paths or something in that nature.

**"Haha, he certainly takes his time,"** Kito said with a small laugh, glancing towards the clock, **"It should be fine though... He knows better than to take too long."**

******"I sure hope so, otherwise we'll have some angry customers,"** Chiyo said, his laugh was enough to put a small blush on her face. They didn't get many plates, for some reason. It was just one of those details that slipped through the cracks, and serving people food on napkins wouldn't work.

**"I trust him,"**Kito said, picking his pencil and going over the paper on the teacher's podium that he was standing at. They needed to arrange the desks in a better manner for a restaurant, needed some cooking utensils from the Home Ec. room to serve, and finish the decorations... All in the next few hours. He believed they could do it.

**"Ahaha, there's no such thing as an angry costumer with all you girls in such lovely costumes!"** proclaimed another boy with slick black hair and glasses, coming over as soon as he found an opportunity to butt in. He didn't like decorating too much... But he was looking forward to the festivals, as all the classes usually had pretty nice uniforms... Their's was a little bland, but the tie and skirt combo fit nicely in his head.

**"Eh? The outfits we picked are pretty boring,"** Chiyo replied, looking at Hiroi, unaffected by the comment. **"We had so many cute options, too,"**she sighed. She had voted for something a little more festive and less restauranty... like a kimono or maid's outfit. Basically, what she always saw in her mangas.

**"Please, Yoshida, we didn't pick those outfits because we didn't wants pervs hanging around,"** Hikari interjected as she moved a couple empty boxes out of the way.

**"Ah, but it the simplicity that makes it so attractive,"** Hiroi mentioned with a wink, placing a hand on his side. He looked over to Hikari, nodding as he pushed up his glasses. **"Ah yes, the flavorless-ness of the perverts... Anything satisfies their putrid minds. The less the better, for them. Only guys with class, such as myself, can appreciate outfits with actual taste,"** he said with a wave of his hand.

**"Ha, Sengoku, don't even pretend you aren't going to take a few good looks at the skimpier outfits today,"** Hikari scoffed lightly. **"Class 2-4 has these ridiculous french maid outfits,"**she said with a roll of her eyes, putting the boxes down by the door.

The simplicity just made a boring outfit to Chiyo. She looked at Hikari with wide eyes. **"2-4's doing maid costumes? That's it, I'm moving classes,"** she announced, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

Hiroi chuckled at Hikari's accurate observation. **"Of course! But I am of a different caliber, so I'd appreciate the title of... woman connoisseur,"** he told the two girls, then eyed Chiyo with a sort of twinkle in his eyes, **"Ah, now that'd be a sight! Mm, but then you wouldn't be in the same class as me, and... well, that just won't do."**

Hikari rolled her eyes at Hiroi, an amused smile on her lips. **"You speak so highly of yourself, when really you're like any other boy,"** she remarked with a smirk. **"Like how you're eyeing Yoshida right now,"**she observed.

Chiyo's face went red under his gaze and Hikari's comment. She always felt like she caught up on his flirting too late. **"Argh! We're supposed to be decorating!"** she huffed, leaving the two in embarrassed rush to go contribute to the class setting up. She'd hate having Kito scold her, anyways.

Hiroi just chuckled as Chiyo slipped away, getting frustrated by his flirting. It was always a treat to see her flustered. He turned to Hikari, placing both his hands in his pockets.**"What an insult! I'm not as bad as those rats,"** he told her with a joking frown,**"I'm disappointed that you'd even put me in the same category. I have respect for my female peers, unlike normal sleazeballs. There's more differences, of course, but I don't have the time to name them _all_."**

**********"Last time I checked, ogling and eyeing your female classmates isn't respect~!"** Hikari chimed thoughtfully with smile. She knew Hiroi was better than a lot of the other guys, considering she's dated a lot of them.

**"Is it not?"** Hiroi asked with a smile of innocence. **"I'm giving them self-confidence! Someone needs to remind them that they're pretty,"** he said simply with a shrug.

**"If you say so,"** Hikari laughed with a small shake of her head. **"Alright, enough chatting. We're not pulling our weight,"** she directed him lightly.

Hiroi's expression deflated at the mention of working. The Culture Festival itself was pretty fun, but getting ready for it and cleaning up after was practically torture. But, he didn't like to let his peers down, so he nodded, but not without a small sigh. **"Alright, alright..."**

**"It'll be over soon, and then we can actually enjoy all the work we've put in,"** Hikari responded with a bright smile. She couldn't stand the setting up part either, but she was so used to prep time, because of all the time she put into her mom's bakery. With that she gave a small wave as she went over to a group of classmates to ask what she could do.

**"Mm, I suppose,"** Hiroi said with a shrug, then waved back as she left to do her own business. He held his hands behind his back, turning with an innocent whistle towards Chiyo. He looked around curiously, deciding he'd help out... with whatever she was doing. **"Need help with... whatever?"** he asked, deciding he'd let her have a break with his joke flirting.

Chiyo had a large veil curtain draped over her arms as she stared at the windows, trying to figure out how to make this work so she didn't fall and break her neck. She glanced over at Hiroi when she heard him, brightening at the assistance. Her embarrassment from moments ago already passed. **"Oh! Good, hold onto this,"** she told him as she handed him the curtain. She grabbed a few pins and then crawled onto the desk and stood up. **"Okay, give it back,"** she directed as she held out her free hand to take the curtain. It had been insisted that they put one up because it created a less "harsh" light. Whatever that meant. It would spruce the place up a bit, since they were aiming to make it look like a restaurant and not a classroom.

Hiroi nodded and took the curtain from her, watching questioningly as she got up to put up the curtain. He didn't really look at anything revealed by the position, but rather kept his eyes up, and the curtain blocking anyone else's view subconsciously. He carefully handed it back up to her when she requested as such. This getting prepared thing would be a whole lot easier if he could just stick to this manual work, instead of having a sense of decorating. **"Need anything else? I hope you say yes, 'cos I need something to keep me occupied,"** he explained, leaning on the desk behind him.

Chiyo pinned the curtain up, giving it a small tug to make sure it was secure. Once happy with the set-up, she climbed down off the desk and looked at Hiroi. **"Hmm, let's see... We need people to hand out flyers advertising and we need to start bringing in the rented tables and move all the desks to one of the empty rooms,"** Chiyo recalled. She was always attentive to what Kito was telling everyone what needed to be done, after all. **"So, either of those would be good."**

Hiroi listened to her suggestions, feeling certain that they had already been given a run-down on what to do... Ah, he wished he could pay attention better when it came to this stuff. He was lucky Chiyo was such a good listener. The reasons for such weren't really important.**"I'll advertise for us! I have a great charisma!"** he boasted with a smile and wink, then glanced around,**"Where are the flyers? If I get started now, I can guarantee the whole school'll know about our magnificent restaurant!"**

**********"Hehe, don't go rushing ahead. You need to be properly suited up before representing our class,"** Chiyo warned him with a small waggle of her finger. She walked over to a box and pulled it over to him. She flopped opened the side and inside was a bear mascot costume, dressed in the same style uniform they ordered for the servers.******"Cute, right?"** she asked with a bright smile.

Hiroi knew something bad was coming his way as she said 'suited up.' He had had thin hopes that it would just be the normal uniform, but... no such luck. He eyed it with an unsure, nervous smile. **"Eehh... It looks... like it's advertising a kid's restaurant with a play place,"** he commented honestly, slowly picking the thing up. Urgh, but... she was smiling so happily, so it was probable she had made it herself... **"Mm... Alright then! Challenge accepted! However, if I'm doing this, I won't be cooking or serving,"** he said, striking up a bargain to make up for the embarrassment he was facing so bravely.

Chiyo's smile flickered away briefly as he mentioned it looking like a kids restaurant type thing, but she quickly regained it as he accepted the costume. Good, everyone else had made an excuse not to wear it... **"Hehe, seems fair enough, but you might want to run that deal by Sonohara,"** Chiyo advised, since she didn't actually have any power in decision making for the schedules.

**"I will! I'm sure it'll fly with him,"** Hiroi said with confidence, looking down at the costume with a sort of dread, but kept his smile. **"Well, good luck with the whole decorating chore,"** he said as he looked back up, turning with a wave to talk to Kito. **"Hey, class rep, could I just be the mascot for this whole thing?"**he asked outright, holding the goofy bear costume under his arm.

Kito looked up from his schedule, glancing over to the suit with a small, sympathetic smile. **"Haha, sure, Sengoku. We have plenty of servers and chefs... I don't see a problem with it. In fact, entertainment may be just what our restaurant needed," **he said with a soft laugh.

**"I can totally do that,"** Hiroi said, proud of his ability to give others a good laugh, **"Cool! Hand me the flyers, and I'll get to advertising."**Kito nodded and slipped a stack of papers from under his clipboard, handing them to Hiroi.

**"Good luck, Sengoku,"**Kito said with a small smile of pity, feeling sorry for anyone who had to wear that in public.

**"Thanks!"** Hiroi responded with a chuckle, leaving the room and going elsewhere to change. This would be an interesting day... But he wasn't one to hold much shame. If he was going to be the mascot, he'd be the best mascot this school had ever seen!

* * *

A messy brown haired boy was settled into one of the corners, sitting on top of a desk and using the wall to rest his back on. He had helped a little bit with the decorations, but it was boring and the girls had a better eye for that stuff anyways. He pulled out his game system, turning it on. He looked down at the screen with excited blue eyes. The rest of the day he'd probably have to help with the stupid cafe, restaurant thing they decided to do. Plus, when they weren't stuck managing the shop, he did want to check out what the other classes were doing. So, being Saito Kenji, he had to get a couple levels in.

Kiriko tossed a glare at Kenji. Ugh, he was connected to the hip with that game station... She put the decoration she had in her hand down, walking over with the intent of making him help. She quietly came closer, sneaking her hand over to whisk away the console. **"Kenij! Just because you've helped a little doesn't mean your done. I'm confiscating this until the Culture Festival ends,"**she told him with a devilish smile, turning to go put it in her bag.

Kenji jumped as he felt his game ripped away from him, his expression heartbroken as he heard his character die. **"Hey! I was just about the beat that level!"** he complained, sliding off the desk to stand up. He watched her with a small frown as she put the gaming system away into her bag. **"Mean,"** he grumbled, though he eventually gave a defeated sigh. He knew there was no arguing with her. **"So, Kiriko,"** he began curiously. **"The people who are playing servers, do they have to dress up?"**he asked, because with the countless meetings they had in preparation, he managed to not pay attention to a single one.

As Kiriko snapped her bag shut after placing the device inside, she huffed at Kenji. He had the attention span of a five year old with ADD. **"You seriously weren't listening? Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" **she asked with a shake of her head, **"It's an optional thing, but it'd be nice if you played along, so we actually look the part."**

Kenji watched his precious friend get snapped away in Kiriko's bag, blinking as he realized she was answering him. He grinned at her, as he picked up a little bottle of glitter that looked better suited for an art project. **"Does it involve a tie? I don't really do ties. Or kimono's. Or anything formal, really. Wait, what's the theme?"**he asked, again, he hadn't paid much attention to the meeting and the halfway done decorations scattered around hardly gave him an idea.

Kiriko stared over at him blankly. He didn't even know the theme? Ugh, good grief... **"It's a sushi place, but with more modern uniforms. There is a tie, but I guess you don't have to wear it. Just wear the shirt and dress pants, and you should be fine,"** she said with a wave of her hand, grabbing a banner from the box and getting up on the desk, positioning it to the way she wanted it. **"Be useful and get me some tape, 'k?"**she asked down at him with a smile.

Kenji grunted lightly, still not wanting to put on the bare minimum. He would just to avoid the argument though. He blinked slowly as he watched her get up on the desk, a blush creeping onto his face. He didn't consider himself a pervert, but it was hard because the girls didn't seem to realize guys could get a decent angled look under their skirts when they got up on the desks. He glanced away, finding his decency to not look. He hastily grabbed the tape and held it out. **"Yeah, yeah, here,"**he said. While it was tempting to point out the skirt thing, because it bothered him thinking about any guy getting a look, he valued his life too much.

Kiriko took the tape with a small nod of thanks, tearing off a piece with her one hand and sticking the banner to the wall. She stepped over to another desk to continue putting it up on that side, repeating on the opposite side. However, she accidentally dropped the desk, letting out a huff of annoyance. She sat on her knees and bent over to pick up the tape, quickly retrieving it. **"Sometimes, everything feels like soap,"** she lightly complained, not thinking, or perhaps not caring, what had been shown in the process. In fact, she found it a little funny how guys liked underwear so much. It was just like a bathing suit, only not waterproof... She guessed the difference was the fact that girls made a point to hide panties, which made guys think it was some sort of special sight? Eh, she didn't care too much. Instead, she went on bout taping the last corner on the right side. **"Mm... Looks pretty good,"**she said with satisfaction, hopping off the desk with a small thud.

Kenji glanced over to her, confused when he heard the tape falling. His mind barely had time to register the fact he was staring at Kiriko's panties, his thoughts malfunctioning. He looked away quickly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he leaned against the wall, trying to keep his blood in his head and not south. Goddammit, she really needed to be more careful. He sighed, looking up at the banner. **"I can't wait for today to be over. School Festival's are so lame,"**he sighed, leaning back with a bored huff. His eyes traveled over to Kiriko's bag, and he considered how difficult it would be to sneak his game system back out.

Kiriko turned and sat up on the desk she had been standing up on, tilting her head at Kenji. **"Really? I think it's a lot of fun... after all the decorating and such,"** she said, pushing back her hair behind her ear, but it fell back into place shortly after, **"It's a day we get away from our studies, and we get to have a taste of running a business and working! It's a neat experience, you should enjoy it for once."**

**"You sound like a teacher,"** Kenji teased with an amused snicker. He would enjoy the festival as much as he could, but the entire thing was pretty boring. It seemed so much more exciting in Middle School. **"And you're also forgetting the cleaning up part, which takes forever,"**he groaned. Although, that's mostly because everyone ends up goofing off.

Kiriko raised a brow at him and crossed her arms. **"What's wrong with that?"** she asked sharply, but her smile gave away the fact that she wasn't really mad about the comment. She then rolled her eyes at his complaint, leaning forward and laying her arms across her lap. **"It only takes forever 'cause people like you would rather play your games than help out,"** she pointed out with a smirk, **"If you pitch in this year, we could probably be finished before dark."**

Kenji laughed lightly at her question. **"Teachers are boring, and old,"** he said matter-of-factly. Kenji put a hand on his waist, leaning his weight to that side. **"And I do pitch in. With moral support. Besides, being in a classroom when it's dark outside is kinda fun,"**he remarked with a grin. After all they spent days upon days in these hallways, but it was rare to ever see them empty and dark.

**"Oooh, moral support! How helpful!"** Kiriko exclaimed sarcastically with a raised brow. Ugh, he was unbearable sometimes. **"I thought you were complaining about how long it takes! make up your mind!" **she demanded, lightly slapping him on his arm.

Kenji snickered as she slapped his arm, she really was too easy to irritate. **"Hey, hey, I'm just seeing the possible silver linings in all the situations!"** he explained brightly. **"Not my fault you can't keep up with my thought processes."**

**"No one can keep up with your thought process,"** Kiriko commented flatly, easing off of the desk to continue decorating. If she lollygagged too much, she'd get a talking to from the other students or Kito. As she moved some desks together to make it easier to remove them later, she thought it was necessary to notify Kenji that she was remaining vigilant. **"Don't try getting that thing back while I'm fixing this place up. Why don't you be productive and help, instead?"**

**"Meh, decorating is boring,"** Kenji shrugged lightly at her suggestion. His eyes glancing back over to her bag. He really wanted to beat that level, too. He finally had it memorized. **"Haaa, if you're really going to nag me, I suppose I'll go see how the cooking is going,"**he told her with a bored wave of his hand. He could snag some food too.

**"Good! While you're 'seeing', how about helping too?" **Kiriko suggested as she pushed a few more desks together. She went over to the box and pulled out the table cloths that would be spread on top of the tables that would be brought in.

**"Yeah, yeah,"** Kenji said as he exited the classroom. She was way too active, she just needed to learn to lay back and chill a bit more. He entered the home ec room, glancing as everyone buzzed around. Ahh, he couldn't stand active days like this. Although, the Culture Festival was still hundreds of times better than the Sports Day. He glanced over at Ritsu, who was doing nothing, so he was happy to go over and join him. **"Hey, Ritsu, feel that school spirit in the air?"**he joked.

Ritsu had an uninterested gaze, glancing to each student as they hustled about with the preparations. He wasn't one for festivals... and he didn't particularly want to help, but he didn't like the others to get unnecessarily aggravated with him. So, he had agreed to be one of the chefs, but the ingredients were still missing, so he was taking the time to relax. Something he wouldn't be able to do in a few hours for the remainder of the day.

Ritsu looked up at his new company, Kenji, with blank expression. **"Ooh yeah, these things are so fun..," **he said, his voice dripping with dull sarcasm.

Kenji snickered lightly at Ritsu's 'joyful' tone. He probably had less interest in all of this than he did. **"As much fun as a pair of scissors to the eyes, anyways,"** Kenji snorted lightly. **"I was just gonna stick with my game, but as you can probably guess, Kiriko stole it."**

Ritsu nodded in agreement, his arms crossed as his eyes went to wonder about the room. **"Good... If I'm suffering, than you should have to too,"**he replied flatly, giving a small smile of satisfaction that Kiriko, once again, had taken away Kenji's happiness. Pretty much the definition of women... It just escalated over the years.

**"Ahaha, so cruel!"** Kenji said dramatically, holding a hand over his chest as if it greatly offended him. **"I'm considering trying to steal it back, but it would be such a dangerous mission,"**he sighed. Did she even turn the system off before shoving it in her bag? Aaah, he might be losing all the charge.

Ritsu eyed him with a cautious look. It was dangerous to tango with Kiriko, especially if you were Kenji. Stealing back his game system just sounded like crazy talk. **"More like mission impossible... She has a special radar on you,"**he said with a crooked smirk and raised brow. Though, if he decided to go through with the plan, he'd _love_ to watch.

Kenji laughed lightly, scratching his cheek with his index finger. **"Ahaha... true,"** he admitted. Of course, that radar wasn't on him for any reason he'd like. He paused thoughtfully and grinned at Ritsu. **"I just need to distract her radar for a bit. Or rather... have someone distract her for me,"**he suggested innocently, looking at Ritsu expectantly.

Ritsu's smile disappeared at the mention of someone distracting her. Did he think he'd do that for him? Ha, no way! He was better off asking anyone but him. **"Good luck with finding someone,"** he replied, meeting his suggestion with adamant no.

**"Aww, c'mon Ritsu,"** Kenji began to beg, since his own pride wasn't so high that he wouldn't. He just really wanted to get his PSP back, and there was no way he'd be able to do that without a good distraction. **"I just need you to go up and talk to her,"** he explained the simple job.

Ritsu just shook his head, holding firm in his decision. **"It's your game, not mine. Besides, I don't want to help you give Imana the slip when I still have to help with this stupid thing. Get someone else,"** he said with a small wave of his hand.

Hiroi paraded about the school in the gray bear suit, making extravagant scenes and making sure he was the center of attention, handing(and sometimes throwing) flyers about the other students. He wobbled into the Home Ec room, spotting at least two of his friends. Being shameless, he stepped up to them, making it no secret he was the one in it. **"Hello my dear friends! What are you two up to? Lazing about as usual?"** he asked with eccentric waves of his arms. He was earning stares by the other people in the room, but it was probably embarrassing the two boys before him more than himself.

**"Ahhh, you really suck at being a team player. You're going to regret not helping me, one day, y'know!" **Kenji complained, propping his arms behind his head as he sighed. **"I can't just go for it, though. She'd notice and kill me,"** Kenji sighed, shutting his eyes thoughtfully.

**"Yeah right,"** Ritsu said with a roll of his eyes, but then wished he had saved it as the giant bear, aka Hiroi, approached. Somehow... he wasn't surprised.

His planning was cut short when he heard Hiroi's muffled voice and he opened an eye to see what the heck was going on. Then his eyes snapped wide open as he saw a uniformed bear in front of him. **"Ahahahaha, no way,"** Kenji laughed, smirking at his friend. **"Don't tell me Yoshida actually convinced you to wear that thing! She asked me and I couldn't say 'no' fast enough,"** Kenji snickered, amused by the image. Although, he wished Hiroi wouldn't play up the costume so much, because he didn't particularly like the entire room staring over at him.

**"She made it herself, it's obvious! I couldn't refuse such a sweet smile and hard work!"** Hiroi replied with a wave of his enlarged bear paw. **"Plus, while I get to just hand out papers and horse around, you guys have to serve, decorate, set-up, and cook!"** he bragged. The skipping out on decorating or dealing with the actual restaurant while playing around made the embarrassment worth it, especially since he wasn't inflicted with such an emotion easily.

**"At least we don't look effing ridiculous,"** Kenji countered with a smirk. Plus, he wouldn't be working so hard as a server or anything. He'd slip out and disappear into the festival... hopefully. Urgh, he really did hate these events. He knew he shouldn't get out of bed. All he wanted to do was slack around and play his game. **"Hmmmm, Hiroi, buddy-old-pal, wanna help me get my PSP back from the force known as Kiriko?"** Kenji asked hopefully, since he couldn't ask for a better distraction and Hiroi would definitely give him enough time to get his game back.

**"That's only a bad thing if you let it be!"** Hiroi noted, speaking more about maintaining self-esteem and your ability to joke around. Which... were two skills he was very adept at. He turned more towards Kenji, tilting his head slightly, tapping his face with his paw. **"Aw, man, I'd love to... but you really hurt me, calling me ridiculous..,"** he said, his voice growing more low and saddened, though it was obvious he was joking.

Kenji snorted lightly at Hiroi, knowing that he wasn't genuinely upset. **"Yeah, sure, so sorry that offended your teddy bear feelings,"** Kenji smirked as he leaned off the wall. **"And I would greatly appreciate if you help me with my plan because Ritsu sucks and refuses to lift a hand to help out a bored friend,"** he explained with a pointed look at Ritsu for his refusal. He looked back to Hiroi expectantly, pretty sure that he would be willing to go along with his idea.

**"You should be!They're very sensitive!"** Hiroi said with a sniffle, fidgeting as if still hurt by the comment. He looked over at Ritsu, who wore an uncaring expression, obviously not feeling sorry for the game-less Kenji. **"Mm... Alright, since you apologized so nicely... But it can't take too long. I still need to cover the school in these flyers!"** he exclaimed, dangling the papers in his paw.

**"Hehe, awesome! Thanks Hiroi!"** Kenji said excitably, eager to get the mission started. He left the wall, walking over to the door and opening it, looking over at Hiroi. **"I just need you to distract her for a minute or so, just enough time to grab my PSP from her bag,"** he explained simply, his eyes positively beaming.

Hiroi followed him in a hobble, his large feet making soft thuds as he walked. **"Sounds easy enough! I'll do the best I can,"** he promised, saluting to Kenji. **"Ready when you are, Kenji,"**he announced, wondering how this would go.

**"I have _got_ to see this,"** Ritsu said, following behind with his smirk returning.

Kenji glanced into the 2-1 classroom, his eyes shifting as he looked for Kiriko. Once spotted, he pinpointed the location of the bag and his precious treasure. He looked at Hiroi, determination glaring in his eyes, an expression rarely held by the apathetic teen. **"We're good,"** he whispered with a thumbs up to Hiroi. He'd let Hiroi go in first, catch the attention, then he'd make his _very_ fast move.

Hiroi nodded and made his entrance, waving to Kiriko, who was finishing setting up one of the tables. "Hello Kiriko!" he greeted, inconspicuous since he usually was grand with his greetings. Kiriko looked up, forcing down a fit of laughter. She gave him a weird, somewhat concerned, glance as he shuffled towards her.

**"Uh, h-hey... Hiroi..,"** Kiriko responded somewhat hesitantly, having to get her bearings first so she didn't laugh at him. **"What... are you doing in that _lovely_ bear suit?"**she asked, coming closer to examine the... piece of work.

**"Didn't you know, Kiriko? This here costume is the hottest outfit in fashion!" **Hiroi answered, patting his head, **"Straight from the Yoshida line!... You can laugh, I'm here to spread smiles!"**

With permission, Kiriko let a few giggles slip, but it was a lot less obnoxious than it would've been had she not restrained herself at first. **"That's nice of you, I wouldn't be caught dead in that! You always seem especially fond of Yoshida,"**she commented, eyeing him slyly.

**"Hmm~? Are you suggesting I give special treatment?"** Hiroi asked, placing his paws to his sides, leaning forward. Kiriko could almost imagine a raised eyebrow on the face of the bear. **"How absurd! I'd do anything to see a smile on _every_ girl's face! Including yours,"** he commented, moving his paw under her chin, **"A smile is very complimenting to yours, especially."**

**"Oh, haha, I'm _flattered_,"** Kiriko said with skepticism, moving his paw away, even if it was amazingly soft. She kind of just wanted to shove her face into the fur of the costume, but it wasn't the time for that. **"I'm glad to receive a visit from Smokey, but I've really got to back to work."** Hiroi didn't want to seem suspicious, so he nodded, hoping Kenji had done what he needed to do.

Kenji was quick to make a move into the room as Hiroi got her attention, he crawled over to Kiriko's bag. He was a little nervous about digging through it, even though it was probably just books that were in there. He popped it open and quickly found his buddy. He pulled the game system out fondly, slipping it into a pocket inside his jacket. He glanced over to Kiriko and Hiroi to make sure the coast was still clear. His expression became slightly irritable as he realized Hiroi was _flirting_. Not that that was uncommon or unexpected, it always just rubbed him the wrong way when he did it with Kiriko. Bah, he got his system and needed to get out quickly. He quickly crawled towards the exit, safely making it out into the hall. He stood up, brushing his knees off and then pulled out his game system with an overjoyed expression. **"Aaah, I feel like I've been separated from you for days," **he told the inanimate object.

Hiroi bid her a good day and left the classroom, crossing his arms with accomplishment. **"Mission complete! That wasn't too hard,"** he said after they were clear for talking, **"But you know, she's eventually gonna notice it's not in her bag anymore, and then you'll be screwed, very beyond my help."**

Kenji paled slightly at the mention of his now inevitable doom. **"Ehehe... I'm just gonna go find a place to hide with this..."** he mentioned nervously, glancing around. **"Thanks for the help, Hiroi!"** Kenji said in farewell, disappearing into the crowded hallway to go find a good place to hide. A boy's bathroom would be the best... but it'd have to be a deserted one...

**"Haha, good luck, dude!"** Hiroi said with a wave, then turned around to go about his flyer business. Ritsu was a bit disappointed, but knew Kenji would get his just desserts eventually from Kiriko. He couldn't hide from her. She'd go after him anywhere.

A blonde haired girl watched Hiroi's distractions and Kenji's weird grab in Kiriko's bag. She was helping with the decoration, avoiding fooling around because she didn't like wasting time when their were things to do... but, she figured she should let Kiriko know. **"Hey, Imana,"** Yumiko greeted with a light smile. **"When Sengoku was talking to you, Saito grabbed something out of your bag,"** she explained briefly. She could easily guess that Kiriko took Kenji's little game from him, since that's normally what was going on. Still... he went into her bag, which was a big no-no.

Kiriko turned to Yumiko's voice, blinking curiously. **"Huh? He did?"** she asked with a raised brow and a slight irritated tone. Ugh, why couldn't he just stop playing for a few hours?! And he even got Hiroi in on it... She should have known... **"Sometimes, he really gets on my nerves..,"** she said with a glare, sighing as she looked at the tables, **"I'll be right back... okay?"** She stormed off, ready to wreak her vengeance.

Yumiko smiled gently at Kiriko, knowing the fact she just unleashed the wrath of hell on Kenji. If he just stopped playing those stupid games occasionally like Kiriko wanted, he wouldn't have to deal with her anger. **"Okay, have fun,"** Yumiko said in farewell as she went back to work.

Ritsu would've liked to see Kenji get chewed out, but now that he thought about it, he'd rather not get caught in the crossfire. Kenji's face when he came back would be enough to amuse him. He moved a little out of the way of the classroom door when he heard the scraping of wheels against the floor, in time as Ihara skidded into the room.

Ihara propped his skateboard up with his foot as he got off of it, placing the supplies he was sent to get. He didn't really like going multiple trips, and he knew he could do it in one, so he had two large bags he had held onto while riding. He placed the stuff on the table nearest to him, filling one hand back up with his board. He took his lollipop stick out of his mouth and tossed it in the trash can, placing that hand into his pocket. **"That's that I guess... Anybody need anything else?"** he asked no one in particular.

**"Take all that stuff to the home ec room so the cookers can finally start preparing,"** Chiyo instructed as she walked by, a desk in hand. The classroom was being cleared of the last few remaining desks and tables were being opened and set up. The classroom was finally starting to look like a makeshift restaurant.

**"Mm, gotcha,"** Ihara answered with a small glance to Chiyo. He grabbed the bags back after slapping his skateboard on the floor, slowly turning and pushing off into the hall.

* * *

Kenji found a deserted boy's bathroom on the side of the building with the science labs, since the area wasn't being touched during the festival. He grabbed a stool from one of the science rooms and dragged that into the bathroom. A bit on the weird side... but he didn't want to sit on the toilet. He pulled out his game system and turned it on, feeling a rush as the screen lit up. He could finally enjoy the day.

Kiriko knew the most likely places he would hide out at. It took her a couple of tries, but the third guess was the right one. She pushed the door open, not even hesitating at the 'Boy's' sign. When she spotted Kenji, playing on that stupid thing, her anger grew. **"What the hell, Kenji!?"** she shouted, walking over to him with her arms crossed and the strongest glare she had equipped. **"You can't even put that thing down for ONE DAY and help out?! You're unbelievable!"**

Kenji jumped slightly as Kiriko came charging in, quickly sliding his game system into on of his jacket's inner pockets so she couldn't snatch it away again so easily. He smiled sheepishly at her venomous glare. **"There's nothing even to do! Ritsu was just standing around too! I just wanted something to do, I was bored,"** he tried to explain, even though he knew there was nothing he could say that would defuse her.

**"Nothing to do?"** Kiriko asked sharply, her anger building at his pathetic excuse. What the hell was he trying to pull, exactly?! And to think she had been in such a good mood today... **"The classroom still needs a lot of improvements, and you're saying there was nothing to do?! You left with the intention, or maybe, _lie _that you were going to help with the cooking. If there was nothing to do, you come back and help everyone else! Not get that stupid game system back and ditch the rest of us to do all the work!"** she scolded, her hands gripping her arms tightly with anger. She narrowed her eyes, then shut them and pushed a hand through her bangs. **"Ugh, fine! You know what? Just stay here! Or better yet, _leave school_. I'm not fooling with you today. _Not_ today,"** she turned away from him and began walking out, jerking the door open and leaving without another word. The door rebounded off the wall with a loud crack, and quickly shut back.

Kenji felt himself shrinking back at Kiriko's anger, the frustration was different than what he was used to. She normally didn't get this angry at him. He was stunned silent as she left after chewing him up, the door shutting, leaving him alone. He frowned, rubbed the back of his head, and let out a huge sigh. **"Dammit,"** he grumbled, realizing he might have crossed a line this time around. Ugh, why did she even care so much what he was doing? He felt like a dick, though. **"Now what?"** he asked himself as he pulled the PSP out, saving the game and turning it off with a grim expression. He debated if maybe he should just leave, it wasn't like anyone would really notice... besides her. He should probably try to make it up to her, but he genuinely had no clue. He grumbled as he got off the stool, dragging it back to the room it belonged to. He then hesitantly headed back into the festival preparations, feeling a little lost on what to do. He didn't mean to piss her off so much...

Ritsu watched for Kenji to come back, lightly smirking at his a lot less peppy expression. **"What happened?" **he asked with curiosity, not really caring about his feelings about it. He just wanted to know how badly she handed it to him.

Kenji looked at Ritsu, wholly unamused by the smirk on his friends face. **"You know that saying? Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn?"** he asked dryly. **"Well that is a huge fucking understatement."** Kenji leaned back against the hallway wall with grim expression.

Ritsu shook his head with a kind of sympathy, even if Kenji had been asking for it. **"And it only gets worse through the years... Especially if that woman's scorn is upgraded to a wife's scorn,"** he mentioned, just giving another reason as to why he never planned to let a girl tie him down. They were so nag-y, needy, and sometimes just downright horrible to be around. He didn't know why anyone got married in the first place. From what he could tell, it was just an awful ordeal, that only got more unbearable through the years, for everyone involved.

**"Urgh... yeah,"** Kenji agreed with a heavy sigh. Kiriko felt like a bomb always ready to get set off. It was the times he never expected for her to get so angry that she'd be set off, though. He really couldn't understand why she even bothered hunting him down to yell at him. **"I don't understand her at all. She basically gave up on me. Told me to stay where I was or leave school..."** he said as he rustled his hair in annoyance.

Ritsu couldn't say he was surprised. By the look on Kenji's face, Kiriko had done what she had set out to do, whether he realized it or not. **"Isn't it obvious? She's getting you to punish yourself with guilt. That's how women. They yell, make you feel bad, so you'll break under the pressure. And she'll probably give you the cold shoulder for a while, too,"** he told him, leaning against the wall. Kenji would learn one of these days that nothing to do with relationships was worth the turmoil.

Kenji stared at Ritsu as he explained Kiriko's mind-trick. **"Argh! This is so unfair!" **he groaned, hitting the back of his head lightly against the wall in frustration. **"We aren't even going out! Why does she feel like she should have this power over me!? I don't get girls!"** he complained, feeling like punching someone. He couldn't stand being confused, and the worse thing is he couldn't shake feeling guilty.

Ritsu gave a small laugh at Kenji's confusion. Everything that was troubling could be answered with the small truth that women were snakes. **"You're really clueless... Girls feel like they have control over any guy. Not just the ones they're dating," **he pointed out, prodding Kenji's arm a couple of times, **"Anger, crocodile tears, seduction... These are a woman's best friends. And with them, they usually get what they want, from any man."**

**"That seems a little harsh,"** Kenji frowned, looking at Ritsu in uncertainty. Sure, it was true on some levels with some girls, but he didn't really view them all as so manipulative... **"I mean, they aren't all bad..."** he tried to argue, but alas, debate wasn't one of his strong suits. He just could never verbalize his thoughts well.

Ritsu sighed, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes. Poor, naive Kenji... **"If that's what you want to believe,"** he said with a small shrug. He'd check back up on him in a few years, and see what he said then. They were nothing but trouble, and he definitely wasn't going to hassle with them.

**"I don't even know what I believe. The only thing I know is I pissed off Kiriko badly,"** Kenji admitted with a weak shrug. He wasn't as negative towards woman as Ritsu was, but he didn't particularly hold them in as high esteem as Hiroi did. He tried to view them just like he viewed guys, but that didn't seem to work well because they aren't guys. **"I don't think I can make it up to her, though."**

**"I guess you should just stay out of her hair, then. At least until tomorrow, if she's that pissed,"** Ritsu suggested, glancing back towards Kenji. If he wanted to care about it, Ritsu wouldn't keep trying to convince him otherwise. Kenji's life was his, he could do whatever the hell he wanted with it.

Kenji frowned in defeat, figuring Ritsu was probably right. **"Yeah, she sounded like she didn't want to deal with me... I'll just avoid her,"** he admitted with a shrug. He'd like to make it up to her somehow, but anything he tried would just piss her off. **"At the very least I guess I should help out. Urgh, I'll go help cook,"** Kenji decided, despite the fact he hated cooking. He was pretty decent at it, thanks to his mom's teaching and his sister's insistent that he should learn with her.

**"Then come on. We probably have the stuff we needed there now,"** Ritsu mentioned, turning to go towards the Home Ec room. He didn't like cooking, and didn't have much skill with it, but at least if he helped with it he wouldn't have to deal with people as much as the servers did. Plus, he got to skip the decorating and preparation in their classroom.

Kenji grunted lightly in acknowledgement as he followed him into the Home Ec room. It was hard to get into any type of good mood knowing how pissed off he made Kiriko. No way was he going to poke that bear anymore, though. He went over to wash his hands before grabbing an apron and tying it on. He went up to the counter and began to cut and prepare, a sour expression still on his face. He should have just stuck around and have done this in the first place. Then he wouldn't be in hot water... Not that Kiriko's mood should rely so much on what he was doing but - _ARGH._ He sighed, trying to keep his temper down, but girls were infuriating. **"I think I'm destined to be a bachelor for the rest of my days,"** he complained.

Ritsu took the same actions Kenji had to be able to start this cooking nightmare. He joined him, and a few others from their class, in doing whatever was necessary to get their food ready for the festival. He didn't look up as Kenji spoke, his tone frustrated. **"Take it to someone who cares about that stuff,"** he instructed flatly. He didn't even plan on being a bachelor. He wasn't even going to step foot in that market. Of course, he'd window shop, and take trials, but he wasn't intending to fork over his life in exchange for hell on earth.

**"Aaaah, so mean,"** Kenji responded with a sigh. He'd inquire why Ritsu seemed so against girls in general, but he was pretty sure that wasn't an alley he wanted to explore. Also, he doubted Ritsu would explain anything. **"I'd talk to Hiroi, but he's running around as pedobear,"** he frowned, glancing around at the other cookers before going back to cutting the fish.

**"If you're so confused about them, how about asking a girl?"** Ritsu asked in a dull tone, not fully into the conversation as he worked, not even stopping to look at Kenji, **"If not that, you could probably talk to any other guy... besides the last two you know well. Sonohara has girls crawling all over him, so he probably won't understand your troubles... That, and he's polite to them, so he doesn't really get their scorn much, if he ever has. Yamada doesn't get girls, but he holds them in such high esteem, to the point it's nauseating. So they're not good, unbiased opinions to get."**

**"Yeah, and you're a woman-hater... so I guess a girl would be the best place to turn,"** Kenji realized, noticing Hikari coming in the room. She was pretty normal as girls came, and also she's dated a bunch of guys around the school so she could probably give him a good perspective. **"'Ey! Nagata! Can I have a word?"**

Hikari glanced over, dropping off a bag of fish before walking over to him. **"Hey, Saito. I'm surprised you didn't go crawling home. I heard Imana chewed you up and spit ya out,"**she smirked, eyes glowing with amusement.

**"Oh, dammit, people are seriously aware of this? Ugh, perfect..."** Kenji groaned as his quick cutting came to a halt, because he couldn't focus his attention on it and he didn't want to lose an arm. **"I don't understand girls, I need help,"**he admitted desperately.

**"Oh, honey, I know you do,"** Hikari said sympathetically, patting him on the head. **"But unfortunately the inner workings of the female mind isn't something guys can really grasp. Though, I can tell you that you probably should've just let your little toy stay in her bag,"** Hikari said with a small shake of her head. **"Honestly, if you boys didn't act so stupid in the first place, you wouldn't always be cleaning up after your messes. Just listening to a girl goes miles,"**she shrugged as she tried to give him decent advice.

**"You girls want so much out of us that it's hard to listen to every little detail though!"** Kenji complained with a grimace. **"But... yeah, I probably shouldn't have bothered with my PSP."**

Ritsu paused for a moment as well, to catch what Hikari would say. He cast a glance to Kenji, chuckling at him. **"Probably? That was the biggest mistake you've made all year,"** he commented, still a little amazed he had even gone through with it. Surely the more rational part of him had been screaming not to do it. After all, today wasn't just another day. It was the Culture Festival. Something Kiriko enjoyed greatly, and got pretty upset when someone ruined her good mood or refused to help... Kenji did both of those things.

**"Urk - well, it's my property... she doesn't have the authority to come around and take it from me!"**Kenji tried to argue, not liking how he felt completely at fault for the blow-up, even if all the bad feelings came directly from his actions.

**"Aw, don't be like that. She probably just wanted you to get out from your fantasy world and participate,"** Hikari said with a small shrug. She could understand Kenji's frustrations, she just didn't think they were very valid. **"Those games of yours are available all year round. The culture festival happens once. Plus, it's our last one."**

Kenji frowned as he looked down at the counter, feeling shame shoot through him. He didn't have a defense or excuse, except that he just didn't really think things out like that.

Ritsu just nodded, continuing to work on the cooking. Though, he also agreed that she hadn't had a right to take his stuff away. It was Kenji's life, he should be able to do whatever he wanted with it, even if it screwed him over. Just another case of girl's trying to take the reigns on someone else's life.

**"Do you think I should... do something?"**Kenji asked Hikari with a look of dread. He felt like if he even did try to do a nice gesture, it would backfire on him because that's how things normally turned out in his life.

**"Mmm... honestly? You're helping out with the cooking now, and nothing you did was purposefully mean to Imana,"** Hikari said with a thoughtful glance to the side. **"So, you really don't need to do any grand gestures. It isn't like you two are a couple,"**she concluded with a small shrug.

Kenji looked at her skeptically. The way Hikari and Kiriko thought weren't always on the same wavelengths, but what Hikari was saying made a lot of sense. **"Should I just apologize then?"**

**"If you want,"** Hikari said nonchalantly as she glanced at the clock. **"Alright, I gotta get back to the classroom. See you two later,"** she said quickly in farewell and disappeared out of the Home Ec room.

Ritsu looked up to watch her go, then looked to Kenji. **"So? You just gonna stay away for now and help out, or go apologize?"** he asked, truly curious on what actions he would take from her. It didn't matter to him either way, but he liked to keep conversation.

Kenji's expression held dread as Ritsu asked him what he was going to do. What he would like to do was just ignore the entire thing and go on living his merry life. But, he knew the guilt that settled in his stomach wouldn't go away if he didn't do anything. **"Ugh, yeah, I'll go apologize real quick and then come back,"** he decided, cringing inwardly at his decision. Kiriko was still probably pissed at him, but he'd give it his best shot. He put the knife down, and then dragged himself out of the Home Ec room in search of Kiriko.

**"Good luck,"** Ritsu replied with a dull tone, going back to the preparation of the food. They only had an hour to get everything set... Though, most of that pressure laid with the the students getting the classroom ready.

* * *

Kiriko had returned to the classroom, moving one of the tables into position. Her expression was a lot less carefree than it had been, now that a new fire burned in her stomach. Ugh, that bastard! What was so alluring about that toy that made him go behind her back and take it, instead of being involved with his friends? She grabbed a nearby table cloth and flapped it out roughly, to get out a little frustration. She tossed it up and let it drift down onto the table, then flattened it out gently. She'd just have to forget about it, and hopefully her natural smile could return before the festival started.

Kenji poked his head into the classroom, spotting Kiriko right away. He cringed once again, because he was worried he wouldn't even be able to get a word in edgewise. He'd just go in quickly, say sorry, and go back to the Home Ec room. He took a quiet deep breath before heading into the room. **"Hey, uh, Kiriko,"** he said, trying to grab her attention. **"Listen I'm really sorry about earlier. I was a dick and I shouldn't have bothered trying to get my PSP back. So yeah, sorry about pissing you off..."** he said quickly, eyes looking anywhere but at her. He hated apologizing so much.

Kiriko went to some of the supplies, grabbing a few decorations to place on the table. She paused when she heard Kenji. She sighed, putting down the candle she was holding and turned to face him, her arms crossed. So far, she looked unsatisfied. **"Not pissed off, just disappointed and frustrated,"** she said, not acknowledging the apology first. **"And I read sorry as a promise it won't happen again. Can I really count on that?"** she asked sharply.

Kenji had to bite down a groan at her very "mom-like" response. He rubbed his neck at her question, uncertainty hitting him. **"Uh, well, as long as you don't go stealing my property to get me to stop playing, sure,"** he said with a shrug. Gaaah, he was going to have to live with this promise the rest of the year or else she may kill him. He just didn't want to be the source of her bad mood on a day she enjoyed so much. **"Just... tell me to get off the game, alright?"** he asked sheepishly. At least he'd get the chance to save, then.

Kiriko narrowed her eyes at him, feeling like he was placing the blame on her. Like 'if you hadn't stole my PSP in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.' Basically, it didn't help her mood. **"I would if that worked, Kenji,"** she pointed out, agitated. It's not like she resorted to stealing first thing. Telling him to never worked. In fact, she had instructed him to help out three times prior to taking it. Though, she guessed he conveniently forgot about that, or, more likely, was ignoring her.

Kenji sighed, rubbing the back of his head. **"Alright, alright. From here on out, I'll put my game systems away if you just ask, okay?"** he offered, knowing very well that since he was making the promise, he'd have to stick to it. **"And please do not pull this card too much, though,"** he added with a sheepish smile. It was actually a genuine request, since he still did like being able to play his game system...

**"Will you _really_?"** Kiriko asked, obviously still not convinced by his apology. She felt like it would just start again tomorrow. She didn't really believe in the sturdiness of a promise often. It took some persuading for her to agree.

**"Cross my heart,"** he said, drawing a little X over the spot of his heart. **"And, to prove my sincerity, if I don't listen to you, you have my permission to take the game system for a whole week,"** he offered, since that would probably keep him in line. He'd rather just put away his game for an hour or so, rather than have it taken away for seven whole days...

Kiriko stared him down skeptically, watching for any twitch or sign of falsehood. She sighed, leaning back against the desk. **"Fine, but it's in action for today too, since I've already told you to help until the festival is over. If I see you shirking your job while playing, I'm taking the damn thing,"** she established, turning to resume her work. She'd be sure to check up on him time and again throughout the day, and this didn't mean she'd act like it didn't happen. She was just forgiving him, not forgetting.

Kenji smiled slightly as she turned to resume work. **"Alright,"**he acknowledged. He took the system out of his pocket, looking at it with a small frown. He then moved and dropped it back in Kiriko's bag, because it was best not to have the temptation near him. Plus, being in the kitchen, there was a good chance of it getting wet or something. He left the classroom and headed back into the kitchen. Despite apology and the deal, he didn't feel much better about anything that happened. Probably because she still seemed pissed off.

**"Hehe, how long do you think he'll be able to keep that deal up?"** Chiyo asked Kiriko, overhearing the entire conversation. She sympathized with Kenji to a degree, since it was hard to repress such activities. She always had a manga on hand to read, but that rarely ever bugged anyone and she'd put the book away to participate. Kenji always seemed to hide away in his games.

Kiriko backed away from the table after placing everything where she wanted, confirming that it looks fine. She then looked to Chiyo, frowning. **"No clue. Not long, I'm guessing,"** she said, glancing to her bag. At least it was okay for now. That's one load off of her mind. Now she wouldn't have to keep checking up on him. **"He acts like he _literally_ can't live without playing it. It's annoying how much he has it, sometimes,"** she mentioned with an edge to her tone, **"It's okay to have something you enjoy and indulge in it from time to time, but he's obsessive about it. He wastes _so much_ of his life playing a fictional one."**

**"Well, video games are more exciting than real life. Plus, they're easier. You mess up in them, and you get a do over with no real consequences,"** Chiyo said thoughtfully as she leaned back onto a desk. **"I agree, though. He's missing out on everything because he's always staring at a screen. Still..."** Chiyo tilted her head and looked Kiriko up and down. **"Why does it bother you so much?"** she asked curiously. While the others would sometimes joke with Kenji about his obsessive behavior, Kiriko was the one who was most likely to be set off by it.

**"Same reason!"** Kiriko said without hesitation, placing the backs of her hands on her hips, **"I don't like it when people take their life for granted. Even though you get do overs in games, real life can be so much better, if you want to be." **This was her actual answer. There was nothing more to it. She knew what Chiyo thought the answer was, but she didn't really feel that way towards anyone. She had had crushes here and there, but not currently.

Chiyo let out a small sigh at the answer. **"See, if this was an anime, it would be something much more cute and romantic,"** she admitted. She could see why Kenji would prefer his games. She preferred her hobbies for a lot of the same reasons. **"I guess he's lucky to have a friend willing to look out for him like that, but it really isn't your job. You shouldn't let it upset ya so much,"** she suggested with a small shrug.

Kiriko raised a brow at her, frowning since her friend was, in some ways, against her. **"I'm not _that_ harsh. I usually let him do what he wants. It's just... today is the only day in the year like this, _and_ it's our senior year. There's precious memories to be had with friends, and he's wasting it by playing games he can play anytime,"** she said in defense of her actions and thoughts on the whole thing. She wasn't too demanding of Kenji. She let him have his fun majority of the time. But every once and awhile, she wanted him to be part of the group, and make memories he could look back on with a smile.

**"No, I completely agree. He should be participating, and now he is,"** Chiyo said with a bright smile. **"Thanks to you. So stop looking so sour,"** she advised with a wink. Kenji was probably going to regret a lot of his High School years, considering he had been glued to his games throughout all of them. He always was apart of the group, of course. But, he kept himself detached by having those devices in his hand almost constantly.

Kiriko pouted, glancing to the side with a stubborn look. **"I don't like to be sour, but it's hard to get myself in a better mood,"** she admitted with a small, quiet sigh, **"Especially with all this stress... We still have to get tables moved, decorated, then we have to get in uniform, and we have less than an hour. Once it actually starts, I think I'll feel better."**

**"Aw, don't you worry about the set-up. Sonohara knows what's he's doing with setting this stuff up, we'll be fine!"** Chiyo said with a bright smile, having no doubt that their time budget was going to fit in fine. After all moving the tables and such wasn't too hard, and the decorations weren't extremely complicated. **"It'll be awesome when we're finally done though! I can't wait to finish my turn as a server so I can go around the festival. I love seeing what the other classes have done,"** she said, excitement shooting energy through her.

**"Still, the stress remains,"** Kiriko responded with a small sigh, moving to grab one of the tables they were speaking of. She shifted it to sit more in the center of the room, grabbing another cloth to drape across it. **"Yeah! Some of the classes do really spectacular jobs. I think that's my favorite part!"** she agreed, a small smile returning to her face as she worked on decorating the table.

**"Oh, definitely! I hear 2-7 has set up a Haunted House! I wonder if it's any good... though, I think I may pass on that,"** Chiyo admitted with a nervous laugh. She grabbed a table, pulling it over so that way it wasn't too close to the wall. **"I'd rather be getting sweets and playing games, rather than having people trying to freak me out."** She wasn't one for the horror genre, since being scared wasn't exactly fun to her.

**"It's probably pretty good. Some people I know from last year are in that class, and they did really well with the carnival game thing they did,"**Kiriko told her, pretty excited to go see it. She didn't scare easy, but just because she didn't jump and scream didn't mean it wasn't a good haunted house.

**"Aha, but being there with someone else makes it less scary!**" said a voice from behind Chiyo, followed by small thumps. A paw was placed around her shoulder, the other held up dramatically, **"Why, if you went with me, Teddy, I'd make sure that adorable smile of yours stays! After all, the adorableness of my face and the softness of my fur far outweighs the frightfulness in any situation!"**

Chiyo was about to respond to Kiriko when she heard Hiroi's voice, following by a paw on her shoulder. She smiled as he continued to speak, lightly petting the fur on the paw. She really did love the material, it was so fluffy! She looked thoughtful at Hiroi's voice, her mind traveling to going into the haunted house with Kito. Eh, as class rep, he'd be stuck running the restaurant the entire time, though. **"Hehe, sorry, Teddy! It's a nice offer, but no way is anyone dragging me into that haunted house,"** she told him, shaking her head stubbornly.

**"Agh! Shot down by the fare maiden!"** Hiroi cried dramatically, sinking to his knees with an arm laid across his eyes. **"Cruel, cruel fate!"**

Kiriko laughed lightly at the display, then eyed Chiyo curiously with a sly smile. **"Not one person?"** she asked, holding her hands behind her back, **"Not even Sonohara~?"**

Chiyo giggled at Hiroi's dramatic act, he really was weird. Her smile was cut off by Kiriko's question. **"W-what? Ahaha... N-no, of course not. I just said no one could get me in there,"** she lied, her face becoming incredibly red at the insinuation. Honestly, if Sonohara actually did ask, she'd jump on it... although, she really couldn't now. He wouldn't even ask in the first place, though, so she wasn't going to let herself stress it. She'd just stick to her white lie.

Kiriko looked suspicious, and would've liked to point out her stuttering and red face, but she guessed she'd give the poor love-struck girl alone. **"Ahaha, if you say so," **she said with a wave of her hand.

**"It looks great everybody! Ah, at this time, I'd like you all to get into costume! It's nearly time to begin,"** Kito announced at the teacher's podium. As it neared time, he found himself getting more excited. The way the place looked, and the work everyone had put in... It guaranteed this to be a success for the class.

Chiyo relaxed as Kiriko didn't continue to tease her. She looked over at Kito, grinning as she realized that the set-up time seemed to be coming to an end. Good, they could finally start really having fun. **"Awesome! Looks like it's time to get this show on the road! C'mon, Imana, let's go get changed,"** Chiyo said excitably.

**"Alright! This is going to be so fun!"** Kiriko exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. She knew she would be happier once it actually started. They were just getting dressed, and she was already pumped.

All the other students filed out, except Hiroi and a couple of others who already threw on their outfit. Kito smiled to his classmates as they left to get ready. **"Let's make this the best Culture Festival we've ever had! After all... it's our last time together like this..."**


End file.
